Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Motion capture may often be used to create realistic animation. Because human motion may be complex, yet inherently familiar to human observers, it may be difficult to produce believable human motion using current model and kinetics-based model-animation techniques. Additionally, a skilled animator may produce 2-5 seconds of animation per character per day, whereas motion capture may provide 15 minutes or more of usable motion per day. However, even 15 minutes per day of motion capture may make it expensive to add broad motion capture usage to media such as video games. Some games may include hundreds of characters, each with dozens of motions. Animating these motions may involve great expense.
In addition, some games or virtual environments with large-scale, immersive worlds may contain hundreds of characters, each having thousands of possible actions, many of which may be dynamically generated based on semi-unique positions and conditions. Animating all of these motions may be cost-prohibitive. Using the same animation for multiple characters and/or motions may be undesirable, because game consumers may easily recognize reused motions. Therefore, unique motions or variations between repeated motions may be desired, which may drive expenses even higher.
The present disclosure generally describes techniques or animating character models using stored recordings of player movement interface data.
According to some examples, a system for providing searchable short motion sequences to game developers includes a communication module and a server. The communication module may be configured to receive captured motion of multiple users through one or more capture devices. The server may be configured to generate searchable quantizations of short motion sequences from the captured motion, combine the searchable quantizations in a database, and render the searchable quantizations available to game developers from the database through searches for building assembled motion.
According to other examples, a method for providing searchable short motion sequences to game developers includes receiving captured motion of multiple users through one or more capture devices, generating searchable quantizations of short motion sequences from the captured motion, combining the searchable quantizations in a database, and rendering the searchable quantizations available to game developers from the database through searches for building assembled motion.
According to further examples, a system for providing assembled motion segments from searchable quantizations of short motion sequences derived from captured motions may include a communication module, a database, and a server. The communication module may be configured to receive search requests from one or more requesters and provide the assembled motion segments to the requesters. The database may be configured to store the quantizations of short motion sequences derived from captured motions of multiple users. The server may be configured to receive start and end positions for a requested motion, search the database from each end of a target motion, assemble steps of the requested motion if the short motion sequences of the target motion join, otherwise search for new points within the target motion, and provide the assembled motion to a requester if the requested motion is assembled.
According to yet farther examples, a method for providing assembled motion segments from searchable quantizations of short motion sequences derived from captured motions may include receiving a search request from a requester, where the search request includes start and end positions for a requested motion, searching a database from each end of a target motion, where the database is configured to store the quantizations of short motion sequences derived from captured motions of multiple users, assembling steps of the requested motion if the short motion sequences of the target motion join, otherwise searching for new points within the target motion, and providing the assembled motion to a requester if the requested motion is assembled.
According to some examples, a computer readable medium may store instructions for providing searchable short motion sequences to game developers. The instructions may include receiving captured motion of multiple users through one or more capture devices, generating searchable quantizations of short motion sequences from the captured motion, combining the searchable quantizations in a database, and rendering the searchable quantizations available to gate developers from the database through searches for building assembled motion.
According to other examples, a computer readable storage medium may store instructions for providing assembled motion segments from searchable quantizations of short motion sequences derived from captured motions. The instructions may include receiving a search request from a requester, where the search request includes start and end positions for a requested motion, searching a database from each end of a target motion, where the database is configured to store the quantizations of short motion sequences derived from captured motions of multiple users, assembling steps of the requested motion if the short motion sequences of the target motion join, otherwise searching for new points within the target motion, and providing the assembled motion to a requester if the requested motion is assembled.
The foregoing summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. In addition to the illustrative aspects, embodiments, and features described above, further aspects, embodiments, and features will become apparent by reference to the drawings and the following detailed description.